


Thomas Connor Drake-Kent

by AlmondRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1 am postings my old friend, M/M, cassie just invites herself over, everyone causally has children, kon is dead for most of this :(, tim drake cloned kon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim successfully cloned Kon, but...the clone is a five year old child.</p><p>And he has both Kon and Tim's DNA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas Connor Drake-Kent

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't my au, I'd give credit but I'm not sure who invented it....
> 
> I also have no clue who the Titans were during this time period, so I made stuff up.
> 
> I also made stuff up about Kon coming back to life, because I'm not sure how that happened, either.

 

The first thing is that Kon dies. 

 

The second thing is that Tim loves Kon, and he aches aches  _ aches  _ when Kon is gone. He wanders around in a state of confusion, lost. People try to comfort him, but Tim doesn’t hear them. All he can think is that he’s never told Kon that he loved him. Loves, not loved. 

 

Because the third thing is that Tim becomes convinced he can raise Kon from the dead. 

 

Well, not really. Raising him would be impossible, he actually just has to clone him. 

 

(It’s a testament to how  _ weird _ Tim’s life is and how  _ desperate _ he is that he thinks  _ cloning _ is the easy option here.)

 

So he tries to clone Kon. Cassie comes down and visits every day, tells him he’s insane, then hangs around and helps a little. Bart came to see them once, stared at Tim for a while, then went back upstairs. Whatever. Tim’s going to do it, he knows it. 

 

(He can’t handle having both Kon and Steph dead. He can’t.)

 

And the cloning works! Sort of. Tim comes out of his lab with a five-year-old kid that looks like Kon in tow. 

 

“What the hell,” Rose says flatly. Tim opens his mouth to explain, and she holds up her hand. “I don’t want to know.” 

 

“I do!” Bart says while Jaime nods in agreement. “What happened?”

 

“Well, I was cloning Kon, you know, and I made a kid,” Tim says. He looks down at the little boy holding his hand and looking around in wonder. Garfield has already turned into a bunny to entertain him. “Admittedly I did not think this would happen.” 

 

“What are you going to do?” Cassie asks. Tim shrugs. 

 

“Call Batman, for one,” he says. “After that….I have no idea.” 

 

The results of his call with Bruce have Batman stalking into Titan Tower three hours later. He runs some tests, and the kid is perfectly healthy. 

 

“But what will we do with him?” Tim asks. Cassie’s feeding the baby a banana, and Bruce is stalking the room and scowling a lot. Tim’s not quite sure what that means. 

 

“I can take him,” Bruce says, and Tim looks at the kid. He’s about five, or at least looks like it, so that’s what, four years before Bruce can make the kid Robin? Four years before Bruce kicks him out of it? Four years can be such a long time, sure, but….

 

“I’m responsible for him,” Tim says, surprising himself. “I can take care of him.” 

 

“You’re sixteen,” Bruce says. 

 

“You can  _ help,”  _ Tim says. “But I’m technically his father.”

 

“Wouldn’t Kon be Tom’s dad?” Cassie asks, and both Bats turn to face her. She shrugs. “Tom. A cross between Tim and Kon. And isn’t your dad named Tom, Batman?”

 

“Thomas,” Bruce corrects, and he sounds weary, and now that the kid has a name, all of it seems more real. 

 

So Tim takes Tom back to the manor, with Cassie in tow (she insisted), and Alfred sets up two spare rooms next to Tim’s, and so it begins.

 

\----------

 

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Tim asks, banging his head on his work table. He’s sure Dick grins down at him. 

 

“What, superpowered baby is too much for you?”

 

“I can’t handle this,” Tim says. “He  _ flies.”  _

 

“Thomas Connor Drake-Kent is made of Kryptonian,” Dick reminds him. “Of course he flies.”

 

“Be glad it isn’t heat vision,” Cassie says from somewhere to their left, where she’s helping Tom fly. “Because I’m not sure how to deal with that.” 

 

“Clark would help,” Tim says. 

 

“Yeah, but he’d destroy stuff.”

 

“I would not!” Tom says with the tone of voice that implies he’s sticking his tongue out. Tim sighs and considers berating him for it, but he doesn’t. He stops banging his head and turns to face the flying duo. Cassie’s wearing yoga pants and a plain tank top while Tom is wearing a Wonder Woman shirt and a pair of shorts. It look’s like Tom’s getting the hang of it. Cassie directs him and he goes up, then down, then left, then right. She guides him into a landing. He immediately runs over to Tim. 

 

“Did’ja see? Did’ja see me? I  _ flied _ !” 

 

“I saw,” Tim says, and he picks him up and settles him on his lap. Dick grins at him, and Tim sticks his tongue out at him in return. 

  
(Come to think of it, maybe that’s why Tom sticks his tongue out so much.) 

 

Dick holds up his hands in surrender and walks away. Tim hugs Tom closer and Cassie flies over to them.

 

“You did good, little bean,” she says, and she ruffles Tom’s hair. 

 

“Yay!” he says and Tim smiles. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Cassie,” he says. 

 

“Well, you know,” she says. “I miss Kon too.”

 

“Yeah,” Tim says, and he rests his head on top of Tom’s. “But you don’t have to stay or anything.”

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easy,” Cassie says, and she ruffles Tim’s hair this time.

 

\---

 

Tim closes the door behind him, sagging against the wall. He picks up his phone and dials blindly, holding the phone to his ear. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Guess who’s officially a seventeen year old single dad with a kid in school!” Tim says, fake cheerful. Steph giggles from over the line.

 

“Omg,” she says. “You must be such a disappointment to your parents. At least _ you _ don’t live with your dad anymore.”

 

“Bruce owns this building,” Tim reminds her. “He paid for Tom’s kindergarten.”

 

“He also paid for Violet’s,” Steph reminds him. 

 

“He did?” Tim asks. He can never keep track. It seems like all of the Batfamily’s acquiring kids these days. Steph got her daughter back when Violet’s adoptive parents died, Kori’s nine months pregnant with Dick’s child, Jason and Roy are an item, making Jason Lian’s second dad, and Bruce just got Demon--sorry,  _ Damian _ \--from Talia al Ghul. 

 

(It’s funny how all of them are actually blood children, none of them are random orphans off the streets, although apparently Cass has been anonymously sponsoring orphans in Hong Kong.)

 

“Yeah. B made a promise to me on my deathbed that she would ‘want for nothing’. That’s actually 99% the reason Vi isn’t on the streets right now, because he was keeping an eye on her.”

 

“Huh,” Tim says. He supposes he knew that. “Has her school started yet?”

 

“Yup,” Steph says. “Started last week.”

 

“Is it lonely?” Tim asks, and he sounds younger than he means to. He’s really fond of the little squirt.

 

“Um,” Steph says. “I mean, I have a life and a job and school myself and I’m taking Dami to the museum and so I’m honestly too busy to be lonely.”

 

“Huh,” Tim says. He’s graduated high school already, his job is erratic, and his life basically revolves around mini marshmallows so he doesn’t think his life really compares to hers at all.

 

“Is Cassie around?”

 

“Mission with Diana and Donna,” Tim says.  

 

“That’s fun, I guess,” Steph says. “You could come to the museum with us?”

 

“No,” Tim says instantly. He wants nothing to do with Damian, and Damian wants nothing to do with him. Of course, Steph and Damian are best buds, and Dick and Steph practically adopted him from Bruce, and Damian is actually nice to Violet, he’s heard, but that’s Steph’s charm. Tim’s charm involves having a gay lovechild at seventeen and living with a demigod who hangs out with Wonder Woman. 

 

“Okay, Timbo, you do you,” Steph says. “Maybe you could call Bart?”

 

“Maybe,” Tim says. 

 

“Well, you decide and I’ll text you later. Dami’s here.”

 

“Bye,” Tim says. 

 

“Bye!” Steph sings and she hangs up. Tim puts his phone in his pocket and wonders what he’s going to do now.

 

\----

 

Tim wakes up with his throat burning. He’s thirsty, but he can’t move because he has people in his bed and on top of him. Tom’s sprawled on top of him, his little hand on Tim’s chin and his head on his chest. His feet are on Cassie’s stomach, and she’s curled on her side, breathing in his ear.

 

(It’s not strange for her to sleep in his bed. In their line of work, everyone gets nightmares. Sometimes it’s hard to sleep alone.)

 

One of Tim’s arms is crushed by Cassie, but his other arm, which Tom is clutching loosely, is easy enough to deattach. He reaches for his nightstand, finds a glass, and brings it to his mouth, tipping it clumsily. It spills a little, and after Tim puts the cup back he wipes off his mouth and rests his hand over his head. 

 

His throat is still dry but he’s lulled to sleep by Tom’s soft snores (he gets that from Kon) anyway.

 

\----

 

Someone knocks on Tim’s door and he goes to get it. Tom’s coloring in the kitchen, and Cassie’s out babysitting Lian while Jason and Roy are on a date. Tim answers the door and freezes. Kon--or a person that looks like Kon--is standing there. He smiles when he sees Tim. 

 

“Hey,” he says. “I’m alive.” Tim’s hand reaches out and touches the S on his shirt, and he looks into his eyes, and he would know Kon  _ anywhere,  _ and this is him, and so Tim’s hand clutches at the shirt and drags him forward. 

 

Their lips meet, and nothing else matters, just Kon, Kon being here and alive and his lips moving on Tim’s and they’re hugging each other ever closer and Tim’s cheeks are wet but so are Kon’s, and everything is right with the world once again. 

 

“Kon,” Tim breaths once they break apart. 

 

“Tim,” he responds, and Tim wants to cry more, but then there’s a little voice from behind him. 

 

“Daddy?” Kon freezes, and Tim turns. Tom is holding a yellow crayon, and he’s wearing Superman pajamas and Batman socks, and he’s staring at the pair with wide eyes. 

 

“Come here, Tom,” Tim says, and he moves one of his hands from Kon’s face and tugs on Tom’s hand, pulling him close. 

 

“W-who’s that?” Kon asks. 

 

“Kon, this is Thomas Connor Drake-Kent, and he’s our son.”

 

\--------

 

So, to recap, the first thing is that Kon dies. 

 

The second thing is that Tim loves Kon.

 

The third is that Tim tries to clone him.

 

The fourth is that he succeeded. 

 

The fifth is that Kon comes back. 

 

And the sixth thing is that Kon loves Tim. 

 

And the seventh thing is that Thomas Connor Drake-Kent grows up with two dads, and the entire Superclan and Batclan, plus a cool aunt Cassie. 

  
So the eighth thing is that everything’s pretty good. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ninth thing is that Jon AND Tom joined the Titans at the same time, so there were two Superboys on the team at the same time :P
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading! comments/kudos loved!


End file.
